In computer and telecommunications networks, presence information (e.g., a presence state) can provide a status indicator that conveys an ability and/or a willingness of a potential communication partner, such as a user and/or a user device, to communicate. A client employed by the user can provide presence information (e.g., a presence state) via a network connection to a presence service, which can be stored in an associated personal availability record, and can be made available for distribution to other devices. Such other devices can be referred to as watchers as to convey the client's availability for communication. In some examples, a given device can provide presence information for the given device to the presence service while concurrently being configured as a watcher of another device.